


Skirting the Issue

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remind me again why you were assigned to dress in drag for this mission?" </p><p>Clint held up one finger and wiggled it in faux reprimand. "Nah-ah, my blushing captain. You know I can't be giving away the details of my top secret mission."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirting the Issue

"It's short," The phrase tumbled out of Steve's mouth. He mentally slapped himself for stating the obvious. He scrounged through his brain for something more clever to say, but his thoughts were circling down a drainpipe of one line of thinking: Clint was in a skirt, and he looked damn good in it too. 

"That's kind of the point." Clint jutted out his hip and rested his hand there. Purple, plastic nails decorated his fingertips.  

"But doesn't it show..." Steve trailed off, uncertain how to phrase his question so that it came out as something appropriately curious and not perverse.  

Clint rolled his eyes, marched up to the coffee table and stomped one foot onto its surface, giving Steve an excellent view of Clint's shaved leg. "Does it look like it shows anything?" 

Steve turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from commenting right away. "Remind me again why you were assigned to dress in drag for this mission?" 

Clint held up one finger and wiggled it in faux reprimand. "Nah-ah, my blushing captain. You know I can't be giving away the details of my top secret mission." 

"I just don't see why a female agent couldn't be sent in to—" Steve stopped when Clint plopped himself onto Steve's lap. Instinctually, Steve's hands gripped Clint's thighs to steady the archer.  

Clint grinned as he teasingly wiggled his hips. "Because there are just some things only I can do." He cupped Steve's cheek and pressed a light kiss to Steve's lips, the tip of his nose just brushing Steve’s. "Now, should I put on the wig so you can see the entire outfit?"  

Steve's hand trailed up Clint's thigh and around so his fingers teased the edge of one of Clint's butt cheeks. "I'd prefer to see what's under it." 

Clint leaned into the touch. "Good, because I got on a special thong just for you." 

Heat pooled in Steve's face and his lower regions. 

Clint cackled with glee and prodded the red flush of Steve's cheeks. "Aw, you like that, Steve?" 

A growl vibrated in Steve's throat. His hand rose to the small of Clint's back, and pushed the smaller man closer to him. Their mouths hovered inches from each other. Puffs of warm breath ghosted each others' lips as their eyes meet--Clint's playful and Steve's serious but determined. They eliminated the last bit of space between them. The kiss was deep and slow—a sultry dance of lips and tongue that left them breathing heavily through their noses.

When they pulled apart Clint gasped for air while Steve leaned back and smirked.  

Once Clint caught his breath, he smiled at Steve. "I think I should dress up more often." 

 


End file.
